cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Missile submarine
The Missile Submarine was a complement for the Allied Cruiser, and capable of massive damage at extreme ranges. Design Soviet engineers, fearing Allied shelling from cruisers, realized that they would need to strike back in a similar fashion using a submarine. Stripping out the torpedo bays allowed them to move the crew quarters and sensor systems further forward, creating a space for additional weapon systems further to the rear. Unfortunately, this was not enough room for the oversized missile launchers planned, so the engineers made a number of modifications to the original submarine's hull. Eventually, they fitted the oversized missile launchers and missiles into the submarine's mid area bay, and put the engines on small outriggers to save precious internal space. This let them use essentially the same chassis as the regular submarine. The first production facility of these submarines was located in South Italy. It was however destroyed by Allied chrono tanks, before it began mass producing the submarines. The missile submarine concealed itself beneath the waves during ordinary movement, but was revealed by the sonar systems present on board the allied destroyers and gunboats, as well as by sonar pulses. It was also forced to surface while attacking or under attack. Furthermore, it was dreadfully slow. However, it counterbalanced these weaknesses by having decent armor, and more importantly, extreme firepower. The missile submarine could launch a pair of missiles a massive distance away, hitting targets that were far inland. Furthermore, the missiles were guided to their targets, allowing infantry and light vehicles to be easily slaughtered as well as enemy aircraft and especially buildings. This has proven crucial when a radical Soviet faction decided to launch an untested experimental biological weapon against the Allies, a weapon that could potentially destroy humanity. With assistance from a group of missile submarines and their older, regular brothers, Volkov managed to escort a scientist into the launch complex and deactivate the warheads. Without the missile submarines, this mission would be a failure even before deployment. They were eventually replaced by improved classes of missile submarines with improved designs. Description Similar to the other type of submarine, the missile submarine concealed itself beneath the waves during ordinary movement, but was revealed by the sonar systems present on board the allied Destroyers and s, as well as by Sonar Pulses. It was also forced to surface while attacking or under attack. Furthermore, it was also dreadfully slow. However, it counterbalanced these weaknesses by having decent armor, and more importantly, by having extreme firepower. The Missile Submarine could launch a pair of missiles a massive distance, hitting targets that were far inland. Furthermore, the missiles were more accurate than ballistic shells and are tuned to guide to their targets, allowing infantry and light vehicles to be easily slaughtered. However, their main strengths were as a siege weapon against buildings, structures would cede to the missile barrages in moments; Some weak structures took only 4 missiles before crumbling into dust. The Missile Submarine was even extremely effective against aircraft. Not only this, but even heavily fortified bases have succumbed to precision use of 2 or 3 missile submarines. While they couldn't fire on other naval units normally, they could somewhat hopefully damage them to a degree by force-firing on a tile close to the respective units. Comparison to Cruiser Both the Cruiser and the Missile Submarine fired from extreme range, though in this regard, the cruiser was superior. However, considering the enormous distances involved, this difference may be academic. The cruiser and the missile submarine both did comparable damage to infantry and structures. It is difficult to compare vehicle damage, as cruisers were very inaccurate, and often lacked the ability to shoot vehicles precisely. However, Missile Submarines fire noticeably faster than cruisers and with better precision, therefore potentially having the higher DPS than a Cruiser. Obviously, cruisers had no anti-air attack, having only the 8-inch guns. These advantages of the missile sub were counterbalanced by its high cost and its lack of armor, speed and anti-sea weaponry. N.B. Missile Sub, in C&C Red Alert Retaliation for Play Station, if put in guard mode, will attack ships within a certain range. Usage Soviet commanders relished the opportunity to use such devastating weapons, but were appalled by its slowness and its high price tag. A missile sub cost even more than a Mammoth Tank, which itself was a powerful weapon. However, the ability to hit the Allies far inland from the sea, a capability that the Allies had possessed alone, was much needed and more than enough to compensate for this. Soviet commanders deployed missile submarines in a number of engagements. Legacy It was replaced by the Dreadnought before the Third World War which cost considerably less and gave about the same result. Though it is believed that Yuri's Boomer was based on some of the Missile Submarine's designs. Assessment Pros *Submerged, invisible until detected by certain units *Missiles can actually attack moving targets with better precision than cruiser cannon *Powerful in numbers. *Strong armour. *Truly rivals the Cruiser *Can attack aircraft. *Outranges all base defenses *Does Splash damage Cons *Vulnerable to any kind of attack when surfaced to fire its missiles. *Expensive ($1650) *Requires a tech center. *Shorter range than cruiser *Lack anti-sea weaponry. *Slow moving. Gallery File:RAAF_Missile_Sub.png|Missile Submarine in Russian and Ukrainian house colours RA1_MisSubmarine_Russian_icons.gif|Icon with Russian text Category:Aftermath ships Category:Aftermath Soviet Arsenal